Boston Common
by fredsavage
Summary: A nice day, a question, moving forward, enjoying their life together.


Maura's phone rings on the countertop next to her, startling her momentarily. Looking at the screen she sees it is Jane and answers.

"Hey sweetie-"Jane says as soon as Maura clicks on.

"Hello, Jane. How are you?" Maura asks lightly, glancing back down at her half-finished crossword puzzle.

"I'm fine. And since you saw me all of three hours ago-when you kicked me out of your warm bed, I know you know that." Jane says chuckling.

Maura knows there is a smirk on Jane's face.

"Welllll…," she pauses, filling a part of her puzzle, "we both had chores and errands to do this morning and…" Maura lowers her voice, "even though spending the morning wrapped nakedly together does sound lovely. We had things to do."

"I know-I know. You are disgustingly practical. So are you done doing your thing?" Jane asks hopefully.

Maura smiles, puts her pencil down. "Yes, my _chores_ are done. The bigger question is, are yours?" Maura says laughing.

"Maura Isles, I am offended. My apartment is…_cleaner_, Jo has been to the groomers. AND I picked up my dry cleaning. Which by the way, the only reason I even have dry cleaning is because of you." Jane points out teasingly.

"Jane we both know-those suits look much nicer on you-show off your shoulders-your long legs…" Maura trails off dreamily.

"OK, OK Dr. Isles, I get it. The point is are you up for an afternoon picnic of sorts?" Jane says.

"Hmm, I might be? What do you have in mind?" Maura murmurs.

"Packing some lunch, blanket, you in those very cute capris you know I love and some relaxing and people-watching on Boston Common. I will even let you bring the Kindle. What do you think? Maybe a casual dinner down by the water later? It is such a nice day. I hate to waste it."

"Jane I think that is a marvelous idea. Can we get take-out sandwiches from the Rusted Leaf Deli?"

"I'm already ahead of you. I've placed our usual order and will pick them up on the way over. So get changed, remember the capris and maybe something with a V-neck?" Jane asks softly.

"Sweetheart, yes. I love you and can't wait to see you."

"Me, too. See you soon. Love you too."

Twenty minutes later Maura is slipping on her sandals when she hears the door open downstairs and the excited barking of Jo. Sighing contentedly-Jane bringing Jo back over meant her detective would be spending the night. It was becoming increasingly difficult to spend the night apart anymore. She found she craved the heat of Jane, her long fingers splayed on her thigh, the small of her back, along her belly. Looking around her room one last time she notices the tell-tale signs of her detective all over. There knew there were a couple of suits in her closet, workout clothes in her dresser, a paperback Jane was halfway through on "her" bedside table. 'It might be time' Maura thinks to herself.

"Sweetie?" Jane called up, before bounding up the stairs to arrive in the bedroom door. "You good?" She asks looking Maura up and down. She strides up to Maura to wrap her in long arms, kissing a forehead. "Excellent outfit choice, my dear." Jane says, stepping back, her fingers still on Maura's shoulders taking in the worn khaki capris Jane loved plus the faded pink oxford shirt of Jane's buttoned loosely over a grey tank top.

"You're not so bad yourself." Maura whispers leaving a kiss behind an ear, eyeing Jane's deep green V-neck with a white waffle knit along with the frayed grey cargo shorts she had on.

Even after almost a year of accepting the doctor's compliments-Jane still couldn't contain the blush that crept up her neck.

"Thanks. You ready?" She leans in for a quick kiss and a tuck of curls behind a delicate ear.

"Yes, let's go."

They walk, fingers linked down the stairs.

After a detour for "fancy coffee" from their favorite coffee shop they make it to Boston Common which was busy on this sunny, warm day. Many people are out with the same intentions as Jane and Maura: to eat, people watch and enjoy the beautiful weather.

Jane lays the blanket out while Maura sets the basket down.

"Jane, this is a lovely picnic basket. Where did you get it?" Maura asks innocently.

"Don't sound so surprised. I can have nice things." Jane says plopping down next to Maura on the blanket.

"I know, but you usually don't" Maura says smirking.

"Oh sarcasm, nice. And my mother gave it to me for you information." Jane says pouting.

Maura can't help but laugh as she helps Jane pull items out of the basket…sandwiches, Orangina, a fruit salad, forks, napkins, brownies.

They dig in, eating in companionable silence, make quick work of the food.

Jane finally leans back on her elbows. "I guess those _'chores'_ took a lot out of me. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

Wiping her mouth, "Well, you did only have a banana with your coffee this morning before leaving." Maura answers.

"Hmmm." Jane murmurs smiling.

Maura puts the leftover items in the basket while Jane goes to throw out their trash.

They stretch out along the blanket. Jane propped up against her backpack with the new Sports Illustrated and Maura laying perpendicular to Jane, her head on Jane's belly attentively reading her Kindle. Jane had a hard time prying the Kindle out of Maura's hands. They playfully fought sometimes about Maura's _other_ girlfriend named Kindle. Jane couldn't get too mad since she gave Maura the Kindle in the first place. She clicked through to the biography of Eleanor Roosevelt she was halfway through.

They passed the next hour or so like this, both occasionally pausing to watch the other people around them who were eating, relaxing like them, students, adults, couples, Frisbee playing, kids chasing, a dog here or there. Both lost in their own thoughts.

Unable to quiet her mind, Maura closed out her biography and considered what she wanted to say to Jane, her girlfriend of a year next week, the best eleven months of her life. She was changed, changed for the better. She closed her eyes and couldn't help the sigh of contentment that whooshed out.

"Out with it, Doc. I can hear the gears moving in that big brain of yours from here." Jane murmurs with a big, sweet smile.

She folds the Sports Illustrated shut and puts it on the blanket beside her, reading to put the Kindle on top of it. Maura hands it over and turns to face Jane, putting her arm on the other side of Jane's reclining torso.

Maura looks down into warm brown eyes-her constant through doubts, through good cases and bad, through the elation of realizing you love your best friend _'like that'_, through new discoveries and beginnings along with the regular details of their intertwined daily lives. Jane. No more waiting.

Jane sits up more fully, until they sit facing each other cross-legged. Jane pulls the warm hands of the doctor's into her scarred ones. She looks at Maura and grins widely, eyes twinkling.

"Ask me, Maura. You have to _ask_ me. It's tacky for me to ask to move into _your_ house." Jane says on a playfully raised eyebrow, squeezing warm fingers.

Maura's eyes widen, her mouth opening and closing comically until a nervous giggle escapes and then they are both laughing, collapsing into each other.

Moments later they catch their breaths and sit up. Maura gazes at Jane-bringing a hand to a strong jaw.

"Jane Rizzoli, you always know. I don't know how but you do." Maura whispers, running a thumb over a cheek. "And I find that the more time we spend together laughing, eating, working, arguing the less time I want to spend apart. So I would very much like it if you would consider moving in with me-making my home, your home, our home."

Jane smile mischievously as she launches herself at the unsuspecting doctor-showering her face with tiny kisses until Maura is giggling.

"Jane Rizzoli, is this a YES?"

Jane settles off to the side, her head propped on her hand, their faces close. She uses long fingers to push unruly strands of hair off of Maura's face.

"I love you, Maura Isles, so much." She leans in for a chaste kiss. "And yes I would love to move in with you. Thanks for asking." She finished with a wink and another more lingering kiss.


End file.
